Happy Birthday, Mein Herr!
by Fay Ghin
Summary: One day before Cain Nightroad's birthday, Dietrich and Radu forgot to bought a present for their Mein Herr. So, they decided to kidnap Abel and give him to Cain as a 'present'.


**Happy Birthday, Mein Herr!**

"Oh God! Radu, do you know what day is tomorrow?" ask Dietrich to the blue-haired Methuselah.

"Mm…Saturday?"

"No! Well, of course tomorrow is Saturday, but there is something…" said Dietrich with his right hand on his chin, thinking.

Radu just stared Dietrich with confused. Then, he asked the Marionettenspieler because of his curious feeling,

"Something? What does this 'something' mean?"

"What? You don't know what will happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh you dolt! Tomorrow is Mein Herr's birthday!"

"Huh!? Really?" Radu felt surprised. Tomorrow is Mein Herr Cain Nightroad's birthday! He haven't buy anything yet for his master's special day. "Why don't you tell me about this? I haven't buy any present…"

"Do you think just yourself who forgot to buy a present? Me too! I'm really forgot!" said Dietrich panicked.

Oh no, they really in a big trouble. Their Lord will have a birthday tomorrow and they haven't buy any present?

Several things in Dietrich and Radu's head if they aren't buy any presents…

Death…

Beheaded…

Torture…

"No, no…we can't let that happen…" Dietrich try to calming himself. "All we have to do is to buy a present now."

"Yeah I know, but what kind of present does Mein Herr like? If we ask Mein Herr directly, that's impossible."

"Hush, Radu! I'm thinking…" said the brunette Terran while closed Radu's mouth with his hand. Dietrich try to thinking, thinking, and thinking…until…

"AH! I got an idea!" Dietrich clasped his hands.

"What is it?" ask Radu.

"This present doesn't need any money, but need some tricks…"

"Wow…tell me…"Radu asked with a curious look.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Dietrich whispering Radu about the present. Radu just nods in agreement and understand what Dietrich mean.

And, both of them ready for their plan.

-(0)-

"What are you doing!? Let me go! Remove this stupid blinkers from my eyes!" shouted Abel angrily with handcuffs on his hands and a blinkers covered his beautiful blue eyes. He doesn't even know who kidnapped him or where he is because when he was kidnapped, the kidnapper closed his eyes first and brought him away.

Both Dietrich and Radu just smirked happily, finally they get what they need.

"Well…This is the nice present for Mein Herr's birthday tomorrow. I'm sure he can't ignore this lovely gifts from us…" said Dietrich smiling to Radu.

"Yeah. He will be happy with his twin brother's attendance at his party tomorrow." said Radu with a sly smile on his face.

"Wa…wait…did you mean…tomorrow is my twin's birthday?" asked Abel. He still couldn't see around him. But he heard something that makes him remind of his past when he and Cain celebrate their birthday together. When Lilith still alive and with their cute little sister, Seth.

"Yes, Abel Nightroad…Tommorow is Mein Herr's Birthday!" said Radu.

"Mein Herr? Did you mean…" asked Abel again still don't believe.

"Yes…Cain Nightroad, your twin…And I believe tomorrow is your birthday too, right?" said the Marionettenspieler to the priest.

"You are…Rosenkreuz Orden?"

"Yes!" said Dietrich and Radu at the same time.

"What!? Let me go! Let me go! What do you want from me!?" said Abel panicked when he knows that he is in the Rosenkreuz Orden's nest. But inside his deep heart, he really wants to meet Cain and celebrate their birthday together. He doesn't know he fells angry or happy now.

"Well, we want you to be our present to your twin brother tomorrow, understand?" said Dietrich pat Abel's shoulder.

"Wait, I agree with your plan to give me to your Mein Herr…But first, could you let go this blinker and handcuffs?"

"Really? Your not gonna run away, right?" asked Radu to make sure the silver haired Crusnik doesn't go anywhere.

"Yes, I swear…After all, I really miss Cain so much. I really want to meet him…" said Abel sadly yet happy.

"Alright then, I remove this blinker and the handcuffs…But you must keep your promise to not run away." Then, Dietrich removes the blinker and the handcuffs from Abel.

"Of course I keep my promise. Anyway, what time you two would send me to your Mein Herr's room?" said Abel with smile on his face.

Dietrich and Radu looked each other. Thinking what time is the best for them to give their 'present'? Then, no longer after that, they smirked and already know what time is the best to give Abel to Cain…

-(0)-

At 11.59 pm…

"What a tiring day today…as always…" Cain mumble to himself while walking to his bedroom. When he closed the door behind him, he realize there is a pair of hands wrapped around his slim body. The blonde haired Crusnik gasped surprisedly and turn his head to see someone who hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Nightroad twins…" said Abel seductively and kiss his brother's neck gently. Cain just stay still, feel his lovely twin kisses. Then, he turned around and kissed Abel's lips. Abel felt melted in his twin's embrace and the kisses Cain gave to him. After that, Cain release his kisses and ask Abel,

"Wouldn't you mine to continued it in bed?" asked Cain touching Abel's chin. Abel couldn't turn away stared at his brother's beauty blue eyes. So much like his own. Then, Abel kissed Cain again and smiled,

"Of course…That would be our best present in our birthday…"

Hearing his brother agreement, Cain leaned Abel to his mattress and their continued lock their lips again. Cain slipped his tongue onto Abel's mouth which the silver haired Crusnik couldn't deny it and slipped his tongue back at the blonde haired Crusnik.

Their lips and tongue lock has ended them into make love in Mein Herr's big size bedroom. That night, Cain really taste how sweet Abel's body was…

"This is the best present I ever get…" said Cain hugged Abel tightly and kiss him gently. Abel leaned his head on Cain's shoulder and smiled to his brother.

"Yeah…this is the best present…" Abel began felt sleepy because of their love making. Seeing Abel closed his eyes, Cain felt an angel fallen asleep in his embrace.

"Sleep well, my dear Abel…"

**Wow, this is my first fanfic of Trinity Blood. Hope you like it and review ^_^**

**And I'm very sorry if there is a grammar mistake.**


End file.
